We Are What They Call Us
by RubbleStrength
Summary: At the beginning of the Clone Wars Obi-Wan is lost in a spaceship, and running late for a briefing. (No Warnings)
**STILL DON'T OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS (Still wish we did)**

 **Co-Written with Midnightdawn999.**

 **Written just for fun, it might not be canon, but this is what we came up with. :) Hope you all like it.**

As Yoda had said, the Clone wars had begun. It was Obi-Wan's first time being on a warship. Not in all his life had he been on such a large spacecraft. Today would make a first. The Jedi looked around, peering into rooms and corridors. Adventures were good. New things were good. Getting lost and being late for a briefing was not good. And Obi-Wan was woefully lost.

He stopped at a four-way of intersecting halls, and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Several troopers passed by, doing some kind of drill. He held up a hand to ask them something, but they charged on by, their drill sergeant chasing after them relentlessly.

"Oh well," Obi-Wan sighed. He took a cautious look around in each direction. Where would the bridge be? Well, he could head straight. That seemed like a logical choice. But then, this ship was enormous. The Jedi stepped forward. Straight it was then. He marched himself toward the long hall ahead of him.

a few new clones walked by, saluting him and hurrying on to some undetermined task. They all seemed to know the ship better than he did. That was in part because he'd forgotten to study the holo-map, insisting that Anakin memorize it first. Now it was he - and not Anakin - who would be getting scolded for being late. The thought nearly had him laughing... but knowing that Anakin would be mocking him for this wiped the smile right off his face, leaving a slight scowl. Never again.

"Which way now?" he muttered aloud.

One of the clones seemed to appear from nowhere. "...Sir?"

"Oh," Obi-Wan turned to face the man. "I'm supposed to be at a mission briefing on the bridge... only, I'm afraid I've gotten turned around."

"Oh, I can help you with that General..." The other man trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, smiling. "And I would greatly appreciate it, Trooper?" he figured the man probably had a name.

The man straightened, "CT-2224, Sir."

"Oh, all right then!" Obi-Wan stated, looking somewhat puzzled.

"This way, General Kenobi." The trooper first gestured towards a hallway, then started walking, leading the way.

Obi-Wan followed after him, trailing along and trying to memorize something that could help him remember his way around. "Is it difficult to remember where everything is? How do you know your way around?" he asked the trooper who's number he was already beginning to forget... 2224, was it?

"Our CO has us memorize the ships."

"That's good," Obi-Wan stated, nodding sharply. He tried to remember the numbers over the door, but found it was not as easy as he'd hoped. "My Padawan is never going to let me hear the end of this," Obi-Wan announced, half to the trooper, half to himself.

"If they've even made it there," the young soldier replied, partially without thinking.

Obi-Wan laughed. "If it's a race, then perhaps I've not lost yet," he responded pleasantly.

CT-2224 smiled. The man was certainly not like the other men he served under.

"How much father would you say it is?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We're almost there, sir."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan nodded. The trooper was a great help. Obi-Wan would put in a recommendation for him... if he could remember his number long enough.

"Just doing my job, sir." They drew near to the large, grey door that loomed ahead. The trooper came to a halt, turned, and stood at parade rest.

"Thank you. You've been a great help, Trooper. If not for you, I'd likely still be wandering the halls," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "CT-2224," he paused, making a face and hoping he'd gotten it right, "Can I call you Cody?" Cody meant Helper, after all.

"Uh," the trooper spluttered, looking between the Jedi and the door. He seemed genuinely confused. "Yes, General. I uh, I like it."

"Good, Cody it is then." Obi-Wan put a hand on the trooper's shoulder and gave him a slight smirk. "Hopefully, I'll not require further assistance, but if I do, I'll know who to ask. Thank you again." Obi-Wan turned to the door and headed in.

Cody smiled. General Kenobi was a man he would gladly fight beside.

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated. God bless! :)**


End file.
